


Celebrating Fire

by junistsantiago



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Mockingjay Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junistsantiago/pseuds/junistsantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poetry from different perspectives of characters in The Hunger Games. What would Finnick say to Katniss if he had another chance? What would Effie say to Haymitch if she had the courage? What would Katniss say to all of Panem if she had one final moment in the spotlight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. finnick, to katniss

i hope you understand  
that i followed you into the fire with hope—  
willingly

i knew i might never see her again,  
but maybe i would have fought harder  
(climbed faster) if i had known

i was tired, katniss

so you can blame yourself for my death—  
and i know you will—  
but please do not let winter take away how  
you also gave me my greatest happiness


	2. prim, to katniss

was that you i saw in the chaos  
just before the explosion?

they said you were dead  
so my last wish must be to see you again

now i'm the girl on fire


	3. effie, to haymitch

if you had stopped drinking  
long enough to see who i was  
beneath all of the makeup and wigs  
we could have been more

but you understand, in your roundabout way,  
how important it is that we take care of them

but i am just as bad  
i cannot get past the superficial  
please tell them i love them  
and remind them we will always be a team

tell them, "chins up, smiles on"


	4. president coin, to katniss

silly girl  
your arrogance and brashness  
have made a mockery of everything

after you kill my enemies for me,  
and stop killing my sheep,  
i hope you tremble and freeze and become a ghost  
i hope you realize, in your final moments,  
that your sister was just payback  
for all of the district 13 lives you wasted so senselessly

oh, wait


	5. katniss, to panem

this is what happens when you underestimate a blaze

this is the price you pay when you give fire wings

this is what happens when the flames burn out

ignite again if you must, but don't use me  
leave me to my woods and my arrows  
and my quiet games of  
real or not real


End file.
